


[翔润]一场危事

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 《John Wick》AU当时没想到能写成系列呢……但其实说是系列后面也还只有一篇啦。总之还蛮喜欢这个AU的！2016.10.21
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]一场危事

*文中酒店以及清道夫的设定来自电影《疾速追杀》

深夜，屋中一片漆黑。电话铃突兀响起，半晌也无人应答。  
屋中并非没人。听黑暗中一片此起彼伏的沉重呼吸，此处不仅有人，人数应该不少。  
电话铃响了一阵，见始终没人响应最终讪讪挂断。衣物摩擦声响起，黑暗中有人开始动作，脚步声纷乱细碎，呼吸声愈加沉重。随后听见硬物相撞的动静，压抑不住的闷哼接连，重物接二连三地摔倒在地。谁带落了一件玻璃器皿，“嘭”一声脆响。  
有水流的声音。  
房内重归寂静。  
屋主放在大理石桌面上的手机嗡嗡震动，系统自带的枯燥铃声传来，不用看来电显示，也能猜到多半是刚才打来电话的那个人。  
不过这次没让他再多等待，电话很快被接起。  
“喂。”  
“今天难得没有工作。”听筒里传来一个有些懒散的声音，“要不要来联机？”  
拿着电话的人舒出一口气，靠着桌腿慢慢坐到地上，全然不顾额上那处被匕首划出的伤口还在往下流血。他皱起眉毛，露出了遗憾的神情：“没有工作啊，可惜了……”  
“……你要干嘛。”对方的声音立刻警觉了起来。  
他环顾四周，装模作样地数了数人数，随后扯出一个有些恶劣的笑容：“我想订一份七人份的晚餐。”  
“我恨你。”对方干脆利落地挂断了电话。

门铃响起来的时候，距那通电话被挂断不过半小时的功夫。  
松本带着一丝不太诚心的愧疚打开房门，将那个脸色沉得能够滴出水来的小个子迎进了屋内。  
“真快啊，nino。”  
二宫没理他。  
这次他带来的是新人。这两人个子不高，可是壮得非常，简直有些比例失衡。二宫薄薄一片站在他们两个之间，场面十分滑稽，看起来简直像《Zootopia》里的画面。好在二宫的手下从来不让人操心，那两人虽面生，可手法老道利落，一会儿就把周围四散的玻璃碴与斑斑血迹清理了干净，开始像做太卷一样将尸体往塑料薄膜里裹。  
松本靠在厨房的吧台上抽起一根烟，饶有兴趣地看着那三个人打扫战场。  
清道夫们工作的场面他已看过不下百次，可每次仍能看得兴致勃勃两眼发光。  
直至将七条太卷都放进了清扫车，二宫依旧冷着一张脸不愿说话。松本像是察觉不出来气氛似的依旧笑眯眯地迎了上去，递给他一根烟。  
二宫不接，斜着眼看他。  
松本还是笑得阳光灿烂，伸手将滤嘴直接戳上了二宫的嘴唇。  
“会给你补加班费的，现在还想联机么？”  
二宫无可奈何，张嘴咬下香烟。他点燃香烟猛吸了一口，字从牙缝里挤出来：“你给我记着。”

松本站在“酒店”的大堂里理了理衣服。  
带来的行李已经被周到的侍者提走，他现在两手空空，却也不去登记，只是站在原地左顾右盼，像是个误入了此处的散步路人。  
松本原地站了许久，一动不动，甚至引来了好几个注视，他伸手谢过前来关心的侍者，终于皱着眉向前台的方向迈出了第一步。  
他当然不是那些第一次来这儿而紧张得手足无措的毛头小子，“酒店”这地方对他来说甚至比住处更加熟悉，他只不过有些想不明白究竟为什么自己前来登记入住的日子永远是这个人当值罢了。  
“老规矩，住三晚。”他垒出一摞金币放在台上。  
“好的，松本先生，确定是三晚么？”那个熟悉的声音带着职业性的笑意不紧不慢地响起，松本也不抬头，只是盯着自己手指上的戒指出神。  
“是的。”  
“好的，为您登记入住了，请稍等片刻。”  
周围安静下来，敲键盘的声音响起。  
啪嗒啪嗒的声音仿佛敲在松本的神经上，这声音逐渐控制了他的感官，他觉得自己的两只眼睛突然开始不受控制了——它们擅自将视线移到了正看着电脑屏幕确认信息的大堂经理的脸上。  
屏幕莹莹的白光投在他的脸上，松本看着他颤动的眼睑眨了眨眼。  
仿佛默契似的，下一秒那人便抬起了头重新对着松本微笑起来。他们俩的目光在空气中堪堪错过，两道视线的边缘几乎都擦出火花。  
哗啦一声，松本的手指推倒了那摞垒在台上的金币。  
他慌乱地去捡，强迫自己不去看那人眼底渗出的笑意。  
“您的房间在715房，祝您愉快。”  
松本有些气急败坏地抓过卡片，头也不回地冲电梯走。

收到雇主信息的时候二宫正拿着手柄一旁厮杀得兴起。松本握着手机沉吟了许久，迟迟没能给对方一个答复。  
这单活来的时间不巧，他额上纱布下的伤口还在突突地犯疼。  
遭到袭击对杀手而言并不少见，可对象换做是松本，却就不是这么容易了。他是出了名的小心谨慎，同行之中，知道他长相的人都不多，更不要说住址行踪。  
今晚来的这些人手法利落却没有带枪，携带的大都是短匕首，出手也有所顾忌，想必是被下了只许活捉的命令。如果不是仗着自己熟悉房屋的布局他们又不敢对自己下杀手，松本也没有把握自己能够全身而退。  
他心里大概有个猜测，可并不能够确定，本想花点时间验证自己的想法，没想到刚过了几个小时就接到了下一单的生意。  
……这样也好。  
他看着屏幕上的信息想。  
无论如何，主动出击总是胜过坐以待毙的。

事实证明他确实没有想错。  
手机响起的时候松本正从浴室出来，周身的水汽还未散去，一只手仍在擦着湿漉漉的头发。他拿起手机，看着屏幕上显示的未知号码，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“……喂。”  
“喂，松本先生。”听筒里传来一个混沌沙哑的机械嗓音，“我想来找你谈一笔生意。”  
松本将毛巾担在肩上，抓了抓还湿着的头发：“您平时都是用这样的声音与人谈生意的么？”  
电话里的人哑着嗓子嘿嘿笑了两声：“今天这份生意有些特殊，松本先生如果不能够接下，我恐怕难以用真面目与你相见。”  
入行多年，有特殊要求的雇主松本也遇见了不少，纵向对比一下，今天的这位其实还挺普通的。  
可不知为什么，松本就是觉得有些怪异，他拿着手机一点一点靠上了墙壁，准备缓缓向浴室挪。  
“这样啊，那您说吧，我听听看能不能接。”  
“松本先生，我想询问一下，你有意向转职改作私人杀手么？”还没等松本回答，电话里那人接着又说，“诶，你先别动了，静下来听我说完不好么？”  
松本表情一凛，靠在墙上的身体又稍稍往里挪了挪。  
“不相信我么？松本先生，我奉劝你还是听我的话为好，否则我身旁这位正拿巴雷特指着你的先生若是手一抖，那可就有些不好办了。”  
松本咬着牙：“阁下谈生意的方式可有些与众不同。”  
听筒里传来对方得意的鼻音：“我只不过是给松本先生提供了一个可供好好思考的安静环境罢了，如果一直走来走去的，思路容易被自己打断吧？好了，现在就请你认真想一想，要不要来为我做事。”  
松本翻了个巨大的白眼，早在心里将这个不知所谓的人骂了千百次。虽说早已有了心理准备，但现在这样与被人用枪抵住后腰无异的场面还是激起了他的怒气。他放柔了声音憋出个和善的腔调：“这不是件小事，您得让我好好想想。”  
“当然。可希望你想的时候也别有什么动作，否则……”  
谁会想啊？！  
松本顺着窗户向外看去，天色已黑，只能看见对面大楼一个大略的轮廓。若要找出狙击手究竟身处何处是没有可能了，但按照自己房间的位置和自己所站的角度推算，也能够猜出个大概。  
他将目光集中在大楼的一处，心里暗自盘算起脱身的方法。  
“我觉得——”他拖出一个长音，顺手取下担在肩上的毛巾作势要将它放去床上。  
“看来松本先生真的是很有勇气。”对方的声音立刻低沉下来，“难不成我听起来很像在开玩笑？”  
松本眨了眨眼，喉头微微颤动。  
他不知道自己能否赌赢。  
咻的一声，子弹破风而过，贴着他的大臂打进了墙里。  
“松本先生，现在你——！”电话里那个得意洋洋的声音还没有说完，便被松本的行动所打断。他在子弹射来后立刻弯腰趴下躲进床的阴影之中，接着小心翼翼挪进了浴室，迅速拉上了门。  
狙击枪调整准心没那么快，他赌的就是对方没想要他的命，只会带一个狙击手撑撑场面。  
拉上玻璃门的那一刻，就听见床头的台灯破碎落地的声音。  
松本长舒一口气，从镜子后面取出事先放好的柯尔特，拿起还未挂断的电话放回耳边，这才放出自己原本的情绪：“阁下真是一点也不了解我，你这样谈生意的方式我不太习惯，抱歉我们没得聊了。还有，让狙击手打空枪来威胁人，你是白痴么？”他无视掉听筒里传来的气急败坏的怒吼，表情轻蔑地挂断了电话。  
现在是彻底谈崩了，那位不知道真实身份的老板对自己两次有所顾忌手下留情，可非但没捞到什么好处还惹来了嘲弄，想必下一次一定会下杀手了吧。松本不太清楚自己究竟是哪儿得罪了那位主顾，但干他们这行的遇见这样的状况，无非是知道的太多惹来猜疑，或是能力太强被人所忌惮，于是决心要么为自己所用，要么就彻底除掉斩草除根。  
不过现在倒不用去考虑之后的事情，当下的状况也不算乐观。  
从刚刚的情况看来，外面的那位狙击手准头不错，耐心当然也不会差，在这儿守上自己一个晚上绝不是什么困难的事情。好在自己呆在浴室，非要耗下去倒也没有什么太大的问题，就怕那位智商不太高的老板被自己一激，临时找来些不顾“酒店”规矩的亡命徒，那事情就有些难办了。  
毕竟刚洗完澡，他现在只穿了件浴袍，要是和人打斗起来，场面估计有些……  
松本咬着牙，在心里暗自期盼此时不要有人进来。  
可天向来不随人愿，他这期盼还没在心里念完三遍，门铃声就响了。  
“Room service.”  
竟然还是那个熟悉的声音。  
松本难得慌张了起来。他不愿让对方知道自己陷入危机，可如果自己不回应，那人多半会自说自话地开门进屋。此时闯入房间危险性实在是太大，他不知道对面的那个狙击手是会见有人闯入便放弃狙击，亦或是干脆将闯入者也一起除掉。  
松本千百万分地不愿在对方面前示弱，可又别无他法，他不想让对方置身危险之中，又想不出如何才能阻止他进来。  
他脑子一热，对着门口大喊：“你别进来，我现在什么都没穿。”  
……倒也是实话。  
吼完他就有些红了脸，虽然看不见外面的状况，但他几乎已经在心里想出那人会露出什么样的神情。  
门口那人果然安静了下来。松本本以为他已经放弃离开，不想一会儿之后竟直接传来了开门的声音。  
你也是白痴么？！  
他在心里尖叫。  
门开了之后便是皮鞋踩在绒面地毯上的轻微响动，他不知道这人要干些什么，也不知道对面大楼里的狙击手究竟会如何行动。他想马上推门出去将他赶走，又怕自己突然出现引得狙击手立刻射击。一时之间各种糟糕的状况全都灌进了脑子，他只觉得自己的心脏瞬间跳得即将蹦出喉咙，握枪的手心都一片冰凉。  
他曾身陷各种常人难以料想的险境，但也从未紧张得如同此刻一样。  
哗啦一声，窗帘被拉上了。  
松本紧绷的神经一下子松弛了下来，然后就看见浴室的门被拉开了。  
樱井西装革履地站在他面前，面无表情又礼貌周到。  
松本被他看得火起，连手中的枪都忘记放下就想去揍他：“你没听见我说的话？还是现在的服务员都是丝毫不听顾客的要求随意闯房间？我要投诉你！”  
樱井捉住住松本挥过来的手，刚卸了他的枪放在一旁肩头就挨了不轻不重的一下。他揉了揉肩，将松本拉到床边放下，自己站在墙边的弹孔旁似笑非笑地看着他。  
“我以为你说你什么也没穿是在暗示些什么呢。毕竟以你的性格，如果真的是因为这样的理由要打发我走，一定不会真的说出来而是用别的借口吧。”  
松本耳尖一红，作势又要踹他：“谁暗示你什么了，你不要自作多情。”  
“我好歹也算帮了你，你的态度能不能稍微温和一点。”  
“哈？”本来气已经消了一半，可一听他这话，脑中本已熄灭的火星又重新噼里啪啦地跳了起来，“你莫名其妙地闯进来，没有添乱已经是最大的幸运，竟然还说什么帮忙？那个狙击手放弃射击是你命好，要是他下定决心要杀人灭口，我现在就在和你的尸体说话了。”  
“不会的。”樱井还握着松本的手腕，他安抚似的用拇指轻轻摩挲手下的皮肤，感受着血管中汩汩的搏动，“他们不会冒着与‘酒店’为敌的风险做这样的事情。”  
松本抬眼看向樱井，他看见樱井眼底细微的波澜。他张了张嘴还想说些什么，最终还是讪讪地闭上了嘴巴扭过了头。  
“不过，这间屋子也不再安全了，要么今天你先去我的房间住一晚吧。”  
刚刚还有几分缱绻的气氛一散而光，松本冲着樱井眯起了眼睛。  
“我觉得你有些不怀好意。”  
“哪能这么说呢。”樱井微笑了起来，笑纹从眼角延伸出去，看起来温柔又正直。

“酒店”是一间名字就叫酒店的酒店，它致力于为入住的杀手们提供便利服务。只要拥有金币与会员身份，无论立场地位，一概一视同仁。  
“酒店”历史悠久，传闻是战前兴起的组织。也有人说它的根源其实可以追溯到幕府时期，不过后来顺应时代发展，渐渐改变了业务范围罢了。  
不能在“酒店”中发生太过夸张剧烈的打斗杀戮，基本已经成了大家默认的行业准则，除去些不入流的亡命徒或是不懂规矩的轻狂小鬼，基本没什么人会刻意在这里惹是生非。而那些惹是生非者，下场往往也不那么好。  
行有行规，对于杀手界而言，“酒店”本身就是行规之一。

松本一直不知道樱井在“酒店”中的职务地位究竟如何，因为这人除了清扫之外，似乎别的活也都会做一些。不过向来只有上位者屈尊来干下属的工作，没有下属逾矩去插手上司活的道理，再说看他整天衣冠楚楚一丝不苟的样子，想必地位也不会太低。  
而此刻，松本正被这位颇为神秘的高层人士按在床上胡作非为。  
“你……果然，是不怀好意。”樱井的动作迫使松本仰起头不住地喘息。他搂抱着樱井，双手扣紧了怀中人的脊背，指尖泛白，微微颤抖。  
樱井顺着松本的大腿一路抚摸下去，扣住膝盖将他的一条腿环于自己腰上，然后身下发力，慢慢挤了进去。  
“是你先、说自己没穿衣服的嘛。”他不给松本喘息的机会，顶入后立即动了起来。松本被他的话气到又被作弄得实在无力反驳，只好张嘴咬上面前的肩膀泄愤。可牙关松了之后，呻吟声也随之漏出。  
他的声音颤抖，像是浇了糖稀，每个字都在空气里划出一道甜腻的尾音。樱井听得心动，伸手搂过他的脸将还未干透的头发全部向后梳，露出了那双极其漂亮凌厉的眉眼。这双眼睛此刻迷蒙沉醉，眼尾粉红双目含泪。樱井顺着他的眉眼一路向下亲吻，吻至湿润鲜红的嘴唇时猛地向里一顶，将松本的呻吟都封在了唇舌里。

清水听着属下向他报告的松本的行踪，狐疑地皱起了眉。  
“你是不是看错人了？”  
渡边立刻把头摇成了拨浪鼓。  
想来也是，松本长了一张那么显眼的脸，实在是挺难认错。  
可这未免也太不合理了一点。  
根据渡边的报告，松本今天一天几乎没干别的事，光往视野好空间大人多方便的公共场所跑。图书馆博物院电影院，市里方便杀手下手的地方他几乎跑了个遍，现在又跑进了间酒吧玩乐，丝毫不像是个时刻有被谋杀威胁的人。  
事出反常必有妖，再愚蠢的人也明白这个道理，即使是清水，也能够猜出松本此举多半是为了诱自己现身。  
他揉了揉肩膀，想起昨晚松本在电话里冲他喊的那句白痴，表情变得阴鸷起来。  
“既然他都将自己做饵，我要是不上钩不是浪费了这份苦心？”他向旁边使了个眼色，渡边便了然退下。  
“请柬我可以给你，但能否有命前来赴约，就只能看你自己了。”

酒吧中此时正是最吵闹的时候，音乐声大得使人眼眶发痛，连对面人的声音都难以捕捉。  
松本坐在吧台上举着一杯吉普森，倒也不着急喝，只是笑嘻嘻地同站在吧台里的人聊天。  
他说得开心，脸颊都泛着红晕，这么吵闹的环境也不知道那酒保能够听见多少，但见他面带微笑频频点头的样子，两人交流的大概还挺愉快的。  
旁边有醉汉突然撞过来，整个人几乎扑上了松本的身子。松本吓了一跳捧着酒杯站了起来，酒液洒出不少，弄湿了他的袖口。  
“不好意思，不好意思。”那醉汉的同伴立刻上前扶起他，一边还不停地冲松本道歉。他态度诚恳得不行，非要赔松本一杯酒不可。松本推脱不过，只好接受了对方的歉意。他从酒保那里取过对方点的新酒，冲他笑了笑然后仰头一饮而尽。  
夜色逐渐浓重起来，松本看了看手表，向和自己玩了半个晚上你画我猜的酒保示意了一下便起身离开。  
松本离开后，角落处卡座里的几个男人也随即跟上。吧台中的酒保透过闪烁斑斓的镭射灯看见这一切，他面无表情地推了推眼镜，低下头继续去擦手中早已锃亮的酒杯。

松本看似毫无知觉地走在条半昏不暗的小巷里，大方坦荡得就差在自己身上贴上个快来找我的招牌。他晃晃悠悠贴着墙壁走得缓慢，身后错乱的脚步声越来越近，他干脆站在原地不动，等他们追上。  
“太慢了吧？”松本有些不满地撇了撇嘴。他在酒吧呆了一晚，多少还是喝了些酒，量虽不多，可有些杂，此刻酒气上涌，头竟有些晕了起来。  
“毕竟松本君这么主动地欢迎我们，如果不做好准备就来，不是有些不礼貌么？”渡边看着松本的样子摇了摇头，“不过松本君，你未免也有些太过自信了，虽说是将自己当做诱饵，但也不能这么来者不拒。酒吧里的那杯酒，你就不怕里面有什么致命的东西？”  
“下毒是女人的手段，我猜你们还是更愿意用拳头。”他看着渐渐逼近的人群一脸的毫无畏惧，“简单一点，带我去见你们的老板吧。”  
渡边扯开一个笑：“别这么着急，如果你撑得住，自然会带你去见他。”  
他转头向身后人使了个眼色，那些静候已久的打手便立刻扑了上来。  
松本闪身躲过一个扑上来的壮汉，靠至墙边将袭来的男人揍倒，随即钳住这人的脖子将他遮在自己身前挡下部分拳脚。渡边带来的人着实不少，松本再怎么厉害也难以招架，更何况他还有些头晕，只好使了技巧注重躲避。虽然挨了几下，但两三个弯腰闪避之间，借他们自己人的手竟也揍倒了几个。  
有人从右侧攻来，松本蹬墙借力将他踹翻。此刻眩晕感不断加重，身体也开始乏力，他的双手竟已有些使不上力，只好所有招式一概靠腿。从弯腰呻吟的敌人身上翻过击倒两人，他还没站直就听见身后传来保险打开的声音。  
后脑被硬物抵住了。  
“已经力不从心了吧松本君。你不会真的以为那杯酒里什么都没放？”渡边低沉的声音从身后传来，他颇为得意地将手里的枪往前顶了顶，“你也确实厉害，被下了药还能打出这份水平，难怪老板想要你。”  
“你和你的老板倒是有一样的习惯。”被人抵住后脑，松本顺从地举起了双手，“不过无所谓了，我现在有资格去见你老板了么？”  
渡边“哼”地笑了一声，随即举起拿枪的手，持着枪托狠狠砸了下去。  
松本应声而倒。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，松本发觉自己已经被绑在根铁管上吊了起来。这倒也不令人吃惊，不然还能指望自己是在一间豪华套房里醒来么。  
他的情况实在是不容乐观。后脑被枪托击中的地方还涨涨地疼，想必已经肿起。双手双脚都被束缚得相当仔细谨慎，没留一丝可以逃脱的余地。腕上的手铐被挂在铁管上伸出的铁钩处绕了一圈，双手只能触碰到指尖，扣圈更是扣到最紧，几乎勒上了骨头。手腕一圈火辣辣地发疼，想必是故意为之，完全切断了按脱大拇指挣脱手铐的可能性。  
松本扭了扭还算自由的脖子，环顾了一下四周。这间房极为空旷，所有陈设就是一根铁管，他又被吊在房间正中，孤立无援，想必是没办法逃脱了。  
在他面前离得挺远处放了把椅子，椅子上坐着渡边，他看起来才来不久，一直默默瞧着松本等他彻底清醒。他体贴地没有打断松本对四周的打量省视，半晌才悠悠开了口：“醒了？”  
松本张了张嘴，他声音嘶哑，嘴唇因干渴有些开裂：“等了很久？”  
“怎么可能，才到罢了。”他倾身向前，手肘撑上了大腿，“现在这样的状况，你也别想逃脱了。我现在再问你一次，要不要加入我们？”  
“不要。”他倒是简明扼要，“我讨厌没礼貌的人。”  
渡边倒是不恼：“哦，这样啊。那你再想想吧，我过会儿来问你。”说罢便径直走了出去。  
但房间并没有就此重归平静，一个赤裸着上身的精壮男人走了进来，是个在左脸颊有大面积刺青的光头，手上缠着不算太厚的一层绷带。  
松本抬眼看了他一眼，叹了口气：“又是这样。”  
那光头冲他露齿一笑，挥拳打上了他的肚子。

“怎么样？想清楚了么？”渡边又来到他的面前。此刻松本双目充血，颧骨上青了一片，嘴角还在向下滴血，看起来狼狈得很。渡边愉快又满意，伸手抓住了他的头发，将脸凑到他的面前。  
松本垂下眼睑不去看他，表情厌恶得如同看见了臭虫。  
“你可真够嘴硬的，要不要再想一会儿？上回本田是赤手空拳，这回可就不一定了。”  
渡边将松本的头往后一甩，脑袋撞上钢管，哐的一声。他拍拍手转身准备离开，不想松本咳嗽了两声竟然开口说了话。  
“你们连老板的面都不让我见，哪里有认真想谈生意的意思？”  
渡边有些诧异地回过头：“你的意思是？”  
“叫你们老板来见我，生意这种事情，我向来只愿意和雇主直接谈。”  
渡边面露喜色。

清水犹豫了一下，最终还是决定去见松本。  
他相当得意高兴，满以为自己真将如同猎豹一般的松本制服招安。走进房间看见他被困在柱子上可怜凄惨的样子，更是喜悦得连笑容都控制不住了。  
“渡边说你想见我。”  
“啊，你的声音原来是这样的，听起来还没有变声器变过的声音要好听嘛。”  
“你现在也只能图个口头痛快了。”清水现在心情极好，松本所有的冒犯与反抗在他眼中不过是垂死挣扎般的嘴硬和逞强。他知道这人倔强桀骜，用强硬手段迫他顺从过程肯定相当艰难，但若非如此，也就失去了驯服的意义和乐趣。  
松本此刻看起来确实是走投无路了，他垂着头吐出一口血沫，声音嘶哑颓唐：“……说说待遇吧。工资不高我可不干。”  
“我既然愿意费这么大功夫将你招安，自然还不至于在工资方面搞什么克扣亏欠。你可以按照你想要的向我开价，只要不太过火都没有问题。”  
松本哼了一声没再说话，他头垂得更低像是在认真思考。  
室内一时陷入沉默。  
突然的，门口骚乱起来，清水身边的几位保镖彼此之间互相使了个眼色，两个人向门口走去查看情况。  
一会儿门口便传来枪声与人的惊呼，仔细去听似乎还有狗叫的声音。  
清水皱起眉：“怎么回事？”  
还没等人回答，便看见渡边狼狈地跑了进来。他身后追着一只德牧，那狗跑得飞快如同一支黑箭，一下将渡边扑倒在地，张口咬上他的小腿。  
渡边高声惨呼。  
清水吃了一惊，周围的保镖也乱作一团。  
樱井提着把MG4从门口走进来，衣摆裤脚沾了不少血。  
他冲德牧招呼了一声，那德牧立刻听话地跑回他的身边。  
清水身边一个保镖看着来人吃了一惊，他不久之前才见过他。  
是那个在酒吧里与松本说话的酒保。  
他此刻摘了眼镜换了发型，表情也更加锋利冷酷，其实也没做什么变装，可与昨晚的酒保简直像是两个人。  
清水身边的保镖回过神来，一个人机敏地站到松本身边揪住他的头发用枪抵上他的脑门，剩下的人遮住清水，冲樱井举起了枪。  
“你不要乱来，否则我——”他话还没说完，便被松本飞起一脚踹倒——他不知什么时候将手铐链从挂着的铁钩上取下，虽然还被困在铁管四周，但是多少也拥有了一些自由。  
樱井趁他们愣神的功夫，拍了拍狗的脊背将他放了出去，自己举起枪，踩过地上一只挣扎着还想摸枪的手，直直向前逼近。他到底不是杀手，身手不如松本，要一人来对付这么多壮汉，实在是太过勉强。那群保镖对付惯了人类，一时来了条狗，竟全部慌了手脚不知如何招架。他们上得防着樱井扫射来的子弹，下得担心狗的扑咬，人数在此刻也失了优势，几乎全部被压制住。  
松本看着他们狼狈的样子只觉得好笑，他见此刻无人有心思来管他，于是下半身往上一翻跳跃起来，双手握住铁管，将腿在空中向上蹬踹，借着腰腹与大臂的力量，将自己一点一点从铁管上攀了上去。攀到最高处，他双手发力扣住顶端，然后一个翻身，脱出了桎梏。  
樱井及时地丢给他一把钥匙，也不知道他是什么时候拿到的。松本解开了手上脚上的手铐，腕上已经红肿一片，还有好几处破皮渗血。他伸腿给旁边还在打滚的人补上一脚，捡起落在地上的贝雷塔，扭了扭脖子就加入了战场。  
樱井与那条生猛的德牧原本已占了上风，现在再加入个盛怒之中的松本，战局更是彻底的一边倒。清水见他的那群保镖即将被人一网打尽，立刻拉上离得最近的渡边让他掩护自己逃离。  
渡边的腿被德牧咬的鲜血淋漓，现在跑得还不如常人爬得快，两人彼此跌撞搀扶，也不知道究竟算是谁在掩护谁。

解决那群保镖其实不是件难事。  
将最后一个人击毙，松本松下紧绷的肌肉，也不管地上的鲜血与尘土，直接坐了下来。樱井支起枪陪他坐下，小心避开伤处，将他的脑袋靠在了自己的肩上。  
松本当然不可能天真到以为酒吧里的酒没有问题，但那杯酒里不止有他们加进的药物，樱井也往里填了点能够追踪气味的东西。  
说句实话樱井调酒的功夫并不怎么优秀，再加上里面还加了这么多有的没的，那酒的味道真的不太好。松本回忆起来皱着眉吐了吐舌头，觉得自己可能有一段时间都不会再喝吉普森了。  
长舒出一口气，他放松地瘫软在樱井的背上。  
他现在是一点力气都没有了。  
费力地抬了抬头示意樱井看向蹲在一旁看着他们的那只德牧，松本有气无力地问：“这狗哪儿来的，怎么看着还有些眼熟。”  
“问二宫借的，一会儿还得还给他。”  
松本挣扎蹭到狗的身边，也不顾自己一身的血污，就冲着它张开了怀抱：“谢谢你啦。”  
德牧看了他一眼，摇摇尾巴转身换了个方向坐。  
他震惊地回头去看樱井：“怎么回事？追踪犬不都很听话的么？他可是追着我的味道找来的啊？”  
樱井挠了挠脸，拼命压住笑意板出一张脸：“可能是你身上血腥味太重它不喜欢吧……其实不工作的时候它也不怎么听我的话。唉，你不要生气，我是认真的。”

二宫从他那辆沃尔沃上下来，帮着樱井半拖半抱地将松本搬上自己的车。他的脸色沉重，嘴唇抿得紧紧，直到那只德牧窜进副驾给了他一个沾着鲜血的撒娇之后，他才皱着眉开了口。  
“等这事儿结束了，你们俩要赔我一个假期，带薪的那种。”  
他转过头去看正靠在一起的樱井与松本，语气恶劣：“下次你们再给我打电话我说什么也不会接了，我也不会再给你们俩打电话了！”  
一脚油门，车猛地窜出去。他开得飞快，却又稳得惊人，一路上没受什么颠簸，一会儿就回到了“酒店”。  
临走前，二宫又从车窗里伸出头来补了一句：“我是来接haru的，不是来接你们的。”  
像是应和似的，那只叫haru的德牧听话地叫了一声。  
松本挂在樱井身上，嘴角还在流血，却还像往常一样对二宫扯出了个笑：“好好，我知道了。”

“酒店”是为杀手服务的地方，医疗水平理所当然的好。那医生给松本细致的包扎上药，随后将一盒维柯丁递给对站在一旁的樱井：“他伤的不少，主要集中在后背，不过没一处伤及骨头，也没有脑震荡，运气实在是不错。止疼药给你，一次别让他吃太多了。”  
樱井送走医生，转头看向正趴在他的床上陷入沉睡的松本。他伤的确实不算太重，除去脸颊手臂的擦伤与红肿破皮严重的手腕，别的地方都不需要动用纱布。但松本本身肤色过白，现在几场打斗下来，浑身青紫红肿遍布，看起来分外瘆人。  
这次的行动完美地按照计划进行了下来，几乎没有任何事情超出预料。可他现在却后怕得厉害，眼前总是浮现出松本被绑在铁管上的场面。  
樱井不是第一次看见受伤的松本，早些年的时候，松本总带着一身伤来找他，他甚至还帮他从肩膀里钳出过子弹。但那些时候他所要面对的仅仅是已经成形的伤口，这次却第一次看见了造成伤害的过程。  
那滋味比想象中的要难受得多。  
他们都算是在刀尖上讨生活的人，生死这事，想来早就看淡了。可直到现在，樱井才发觉原来他仅仅只是看开自己看淡他人。  
但松本不一样，他无法被归入上述两个分类之中，他的安危生死仍像块石头似的压在樱井心口，沉甸甸的，无法忽视。  
樱井走到床边，动作尽量放缓，小心地坐下。他盯着松本浓密纤长的睫毛以及睫毛下方颧骨处的淤青叹出一口气，伸出手似乎是想触碰他的脸颊，却最终下移，在他的被子上拍了拍。  
然后他的手就被拉住了。  
松本睁开了眼睛，正亮晶晶地望着他。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“疼，睡不着。”他装模作样地抽了口气，可表情却挺轻松的，一点儿也不像被疼痛折磨的样子。  
虽然松本自己绝不会承认，可此刻他确实正在撒娇。樱井心里受用，面上倒也不去拆穿，他掏出医生给的维柯丁准备找水来给松本吞药，不想却又被制止了。  
“不想吃药。”  
“你听话一点。”樱井觉得他真变成了个孩子，连说话的方式都不自觉地改了。他伸出手想去揉揉松本的头发，却被不耐烦地挥开了。  
“唉，别拿我当个小孩子似的。”松本翻身坐了起来，动作利索得完全不像个伤员，他伸手拽住樱井的衣领将他的脸拽到面前，自己凑过去亲吻了一下对方的脸颊。  
“我们来做吧。”  
“哈？”樱井愣住了。  
松本对他的反应很不满意：“你怎么这么没有创意，止疼就一定要吃止疼片么？我是真的挺疼的，但也真的不想吃止疼片，所以想找个方法来转移一下注意力。所以，你做不做。”  
他把脑袋凑得更近了些，睫毛几乎都要扫上樱井的眼睑：“做不做？”

顾忌到松本身上的伤，樱井这回下手格外轻柔仔细。他让松本坐在自己腿上，亲吻顺着脖颈一路向下延伸。  
仿佛真的相信唾液能够疗伤，每路过一处淤痕，樱井的唇舌就要在青红色的伤痕边缘徘徊上一会儿。松本被他弄得难耐又心急，手上套弄对方的动作又快了几分。  
“快点。”他抓着樱井的性器低下头去吻他的嘴角，“我还疼着。”  
松本的伤虽主要集中在后背，可腰腹其实也是重灾区，樱井打量了半天竟然不知道从哪里下手，总怕碰到什么地方都会让他疼得更厉害点。  
最终无可奈何，他挺动了几下深埋在松本身体里的手指，咬住他的耳朵含糊又暧昧地说：“你自己来吧。”  
松本正沉溺快感之中，无心听他究竟说了什么，只是顺着体内手指的节奏下意识地点了点头。  
今天的樱井太过温柔，欢愉如同潮水般一波一波连绵不断地冲刷着他的身体，他搂紧怀中的脖子闭上眼呻吟出声，正在舒适之中，却突然被中断了享受。  
樱井撤出了手指：“你来吧。”  
他这才回忆起来刚刚自己究竟答应了些什么。不过这本就是自己提出来的，主动一点也没什么不可以。松本舔了舔嘴唇，半跪起来用手轻轻分开后穴，另一只手握住樱井的性器套弄了两下，腰部下沉，将头部缓缓吞了下去。  
从樱井的角度看去，正好可以从他两条大张的腿间，看见那双白皙好看的手握住自己涨得发红的性器，将它一点一点塞进体内的画面。他的腰扭成一个诱人的弧度，汗水顺着肌肉线条向下滚落。  
樱井的呼吸沉重起来，他粗喘了一声，小心地揽住松本的腰，将他扣向自己，一把吻上他的前胸。  
不久之前，他们才经历了一场激烈的打斗，此刻松本的腿其实酸得不得了，随时都颤抖着要倒下去。好不容易将那根东西全部纳入身体，他撑着樱井的小腹已经软了腰腹，没力气再来起伏。  
闯入的性器随着血流与心跳的频率一下一下地搏动，满满当当地撑饱了松本的内里，松本被酸涨的感觉顶得仰起头不自觉地呻吟出声。他提起力气屏住腰腹努力吞吐了两下，可最终还是输给了肢体的酸软，喘着气倒了回去。  
樱井看不下去，伸手握住了他没什么伤痕的大腿，另一只手将他的手拉住，隔着纱布吻了吻手腕放在了自己的肩上。  
“算了，还是我来吧，你可要抓好了。”  
然后就一下一下地抽插了起来。  
松本的大腿丰满有力，平时穿着裤子的时候，线条就相当不错，现在一手握住，手感更好。  
饱满的肌肉溢满了指缝，汗水使皮肤变得滑腻，松本此刻散发出的生命力与诱惑感使樱井情不自禁地加重了顶弄的力度。  
大概是觉得双臂酸了，松本将脑袋也埋进了樱井的颈窝里。他搂紧了樱井的脖子承受一下一下的颠簸，抛弃了羞赧呼喊着对方的名字，将呻吟与夸赞全都说了出来。  
快感并不能完全盖过疼痛，但两种感觉混在一起，竟也有别样的趣味。那种带着钝痛的奇特刺激剧烈腾起，窜向四肢百骸，松本指尖酥麻，浑身不自觉地收紧，脸上皆是享受的表情。他费力地侧脸去看同样沉溺其间的樱井，胸中有什么涨得厉害，随即低下头去，咬住他的耳垂。  
他们两人全都汗水淋漓，相贴的胸膛中两颗心脏震动得激烈，甚至连频率都趋于同步。

结束之后，松本趴成了个大字型，将手臂和腿毫不客气地担在了樱井的肚子上。樱井随他胡闹，伸手摸上他被汗水濡湿的头发胡乱揉了揉：“还疼么。”  
“还好吧。”他动了动担在樱井身上的腿，“喂，我腿上怎么多了两块淤青。”  
“镇痛剂都是有副作用的。”樱井颇为严肃。  
松本想冲他翻个白眼，结果最后还是笑了出来。困倦在此时袭来，他收回樱井身上的腿脚缩回被子，终于准备好好睡上一觉。

渡边的腿上缠着厚厚一层绷带，脸色青白地向清水递上一份文件。那文件上别着张照片，正是昨天突然闯入的陌生人。  
“松本那家伙的人脉比我们想象的要广。”  
“……”清水看着面前的资料咬紧了牙，连脖上的青筋都鼓了出来。  
没有人会想与“酒店”为敌。  
可事情发展到这一步，似乎已经由不得清水想或不想，仇恨既已埋下，不妨便将他们埋得更深一些。  
“杀了他们，”他把资料往旁边一放，面上皆是破釜沉舟的神色，“然后想办法嫁祸给俄罗斯人。你帮我联系明天凌晨去西西里的飞机，让他们行动利落一点。”  
渡边似乎有话要说，但最终还是憋了回去。

第二天凌晨，天还沉黑着，一辆捷豹在夜色的笼罩下驶向城区某处的停机坪。  
到了目的地，清水和渡边从车上下来，他们一人提了个不大的箱子，看起来倒是不像是要出远门的样子。  
“怎么还不来。”约定的时候到了，可此处还是静悄悄的，别说是直升飞机，连个人影也没有。清水抬手看了好几次手表，烦躁地不停跺着脚：“你是不是把时间约错了？”  
“不可能，我确定了好几次。不过奇怪了，他们向来以准时著称，这次怎么……”  
“他们的确向来准时，可惜这次来不了了。”清水与渡边迅速回头，看见樱井与松本从暗处走了出来。“他们路上接到了一通取消订单的电话，想必此刻已经回家睡觉了。”  
樱井语气没有波澜，出口的内容却犹如重锤。清水立刻看向渡边，渡边呆愣地摇了摇头。  
松本的脸上还有昨天打斗留下的伤痕，他神色难辨地一步一步向对方靠近，将他们逼得节节后退。  
“别再往前了。”渡边掏出枪打开了保险。  
“你们怎么总爱拿枪指着别人说话。”他倒真的站定不动，在原地摊开了手，“我今天不是来和你们打架的，是来……‘谈笔交易’。”  
他冲渡边身后的清水眨了眨眼睛。  
“我只是个干体力活的，当然不想和你们这种人为敌。你如果答应我们从此互不侵犯，那么我们就当这件事情没有发生过。”  
清水暗自吃了一惊，他以为松本那样激烈的性格，一定是个睚眦必报的人，却没想到他能主动提出和解的主意。  
但是说实话，他也不想再与松本斗下去。不要说现在竟牵扯到了“酒店”，光是为了杀死松本耗费的人力物力，都已经远远超出了他的预计。看今天这情况，想必又折了一批人进去，清水恨得牙痒，却又无可奈何。  
对面的松本表情真诚，一副诚心与他和解的模样，清水看了几秒沉下一颗心，伸手按下了渡边举着枪的手。  
“……好吧，我答应你。”  
渡边回头有些吃惊地看向清水，他还想挣扎几句，却被清水夺过了枪。  
清水把渡边的枪往地上一扔踹向松本：“我今后不会再找你麻烦，请你也信守你的诺言。”  
“还是你对我的威胁大上一点，我还没这么闲着无聊给自己找事情做。”他冲清水挥了挥手，“你们走吧，我就不送了。”

等清水与渡边开着车飞快地离开之后，松本皱着眉揉了揉腰不太开心地说：“嗯，果然还是有些不甘心。”  
“可是杀了他们又太麻烦了。”  
“是啊。”他叹出好大口气，“生活真是麻烦。”  
樱井侧头看着他夸张做作的表情，偏头想了想，突然露出了个有些恍然大悟的神色。  
“我听说那个与他们向来不对盘的俄罗斯帮派最近收到了点儿什么消息。”  
“哦？”松本心领神会，眼睛亮了一亮，“关于什么方面？”  
“有很多啊。军火啊情报网啊货源产量啊，据说还有好几件至今没能查出真相的暗杀与偷袭的情报。”  
“那不是将有好戏可看？”  
“是啊，应该会很精彩吧。”  
此刻，月亮已经逐渐落下，太阳还没有升起，星星隐约还能看见些许，天幕呈现出一种明暗相交的深蓝。  
樱井与松本还站在原地没有离开，二人的影子被路灯投在地上，拖得老长。  
沉默了小会儿，樱井看向松本，看似随意地发问：“要不要去海边，如果开得快的话说不定还能赶上日出。”  
松本也看着他，嘴角带笑：“好啊，我还想喝小豆汤。”

Fin.


End file.
